


Lightning

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Homophobia, Human Experimentation, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Clyde Mardon didn't die. Wells had swooped in and saved the meta. He used him for experiments. Barry finds him and goes to Len and the rogue's for help. Barry and Mark slowly become friends and then they realize they have feelings for each other. Some are happy for the couple and others are not. Reverse Flash is still out there.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mark Mardon, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don’t own Flash.

‘Thoughts’

Barry stared at the sight before him in horror. After finding out Wells was the Reverse Flash and that he killed his mom Barry had decided to search the lab. He wouldn’t put it past the man to have secret areas. That’s when he came upon the room. It had opened when he tripped and his hand hit the wall. It was a secret room and when he opened the door he almost threw up.

There was someone in the room. It was Clyde Mardon, a man he thought was dead. He was unconscious, tied to a bed, and most likely drugged. Barry could see that he had been experimented on. He stood for a few minutes before he shook himself out of his shock. He went over to the thief and tried to free him. The cuffs and straps were too hard for him to break and he couldn’t find a key. He flashed out to get help.

Since he was still uncertain if he could trust Caitlin or Cisco he left the lab. He went to Saint and Sinners. At the bar were two rouges. One was Hartley Rathaway and the other was Mark Mardon, brother of Clyde. Without a word he walked up to them. He grabbed their wrists and flashed off. Soon they were outside the room.

“Fuck.” Mark bent over to catch his breath.

“Holy shit.” Hartley leaned against the wall.

Barry stepped away from them and looked at Hartley. “I-i need your h-help.”

“With what? Why us?” He asked as the two exchanged looks of surprise.

The speedster quickly explained. They looked at him in shock before they went inside. Their looks changed to looks of horror. Mark turned green and went over to his brother. Hartley examined the cuffs and straps before looking at Barry.

“I need Shawna and Snart. Can you get them?” The speedster nodded. “Good, go.” The meta watched him flash out.

“What the hell?” Shawna cursed shakily when Barry released her.

The brunette didn’t answer her. He ran off once more. When he returned he had let Len go. The man leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

“Warn someone kid.” He scolded.

“S-sorry. Hartley n-needs you both.” He stuttered.

“For what?” He asked.

Barry explained it to them. “I w-would have got-gotten Caitlin or Cisco b-but with the whole Reverse Flash thing I’m n-not sure if I c-can trust them. I found H-hartley and Mark.” Before he was able to say more Len hugged him.

Normally he didn’t like to touch people but he needed to calm the kid down. The kid was vibrating and he was talking faster and faster. He knew that physical touching would work the best.

“Calm down Red.” He said into his ear.

“O-okay.” Soon the vibrating slowed and came to a stop.

“Let’s go see what Hartley needs.” He said.

“Okay.” He muttered.

The hug ended and the three entered the room. Shawna was horrified. Despite hearing the hero explain the situation she was unprepared for what she saw. She went over to him a second later. Len wasn’t unfazed by what he saw but he controlled it better. He walked over to Hartley.

“What do you need me to do?” He asked.

“You have the mini cold gun on you?” He asked.

“Yes.” The thief confirmed.

“Hit the cuffs. It will make it easier to break. Barry?” He looked at the speedster.

“Yes?” He looked so lost and sick.

“There is a safe house close to here. Can you fix up the room next to Mark’s for Clyde?” Each room has their name on it so it will be easy to find.” He asked.

“Okay.” He nodded.

“The address is 657 Crescent Avenue. This is the key and this is the code to the place.” He handed the items over.

“Got it.” He said.

Barry flashed off. As he did so Len iced the cuffs and Hartley took care of the cameras. As Barry entered the house Mick was walking down the stairs. He looked at the speedster in shock.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

Barry explained the situation once more. He vibrated in place and towards the end Mick had a hard time understanding what the speedster was saying. The pyro was pissed off by what he heard and was glad that Barry not only found Clyde but came to them for help. He hugged the CSI. Like Len, he wasn’t big on touching unless it was his husband. He also knew, like Len, that hugging would be the best way to calm the meta down. It worked.

“I’ll help.” He said.

“Thanks.”

* * *

(At S.T.A.R Labs)

“Done.” Len said and the four broke the bindings.

Shawna was able to look at the unconscious meta better now that she could move him. She frowned and looked at the other three. Poor Mark stared at his brother. He was shocked, horrified, sick, and pissed.

“You have a doc you trust? He is in bad shape and this is out of my expertise.” She admitted.

Len nodded and took out his phone. He sent off a few quick texts and waited. It wasn’t long until he was answered. He texted back. He then looked at them.

“He’ll meet us there.” He told them.

“I already disabled the cameras.” Hartley informed them.

“Time to carry him out.” He said.

* * *

(Safe House)

“Is the patient here yet?” The doctor asked as Mick let him in.

“Not yet. The room is set up though.” He answered.

“alright.” He looked at the sleeping man on the couch. “He okay?” The male looked pale and his cheeks held tear marks.

“He found him.” He answered.

“Ah.” He felt for him.

“Exactly.” He said.

“Mick!” Len yelled.

“In here with the doc!” He yelled before wincing. ‘Shit.’ He looked at the couch only to breath out a sigh of relief when he saw that the kid was still sleeping.

“Good.” Len said as he entered the living room. “We placed him in the room.” He told the doctor.

“I’ll go attend to him.” The man said before leaving the room.

“How’s Barry?” He asked.

“Fell asleep after we finished setting up the room. He cried himself that way.” Nothing he said could calm the speedster.

“I see.” He frowned at that.

“Yeah. I feel bad for him. He was betrayed by the man he looked up to and he isn’t sure if he can trust his team. He found Clyde and can only trust us at the moment.” He sighed as he looked at the CSI.

“Me too.” Len said.

“He can use my room.” He offered.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m never in it.” He pointed out.

“True.” He kissed his pyromaniac.

“I’ll take him up.” He said.

“Okay.”


End file.
